


Sirius A

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU, eyeball ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Jack and Maddie fix the ghost portal in the hopes of reconnecting with their son. They accidentally release something else.
Series: Asterism [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Kudos: 32





	Sirius A

Maddie twisted the last bolt on her side just as Jack finished his. Without a word, they switched sides to check each other's work. They hadn't talked much in the past few weeks. They had been less than a mile from home when they got the phone call. They had gone straight to the hospital, but it had been too late. Danny had been gone before the ambulance reached him.

Since then, they had been in the lab almost non-stop, only leaving for food and sleep, and not very often. The couple had agreed without a word to finish what they had started, but their motivation had changed. Now they just wanted to see their son again.

Jazz had simply stared at them when she had found them lost in their work. Maddie had tried to explain, but their daughter _looked_ at them, as if they were horrible people to be so motivated in the face of such a tragedy. Maddie had given up, and Jazz had gone back upstairs. They hadn't seen each other since.

Now though, three weeks after the death of their son, the Fenton parents had completed their project, with improved blueprints courtesy of their college friend. Vlad had been almost eager to help them. Maddie had thought it odd at the time, his level of enthusiasm, but now she didn't care. With their final check completed, Maddie nodded to Jack, who plugged in the portal.

And it _turned on._

They froze in shock. Over twenty years, and finally, when they needed it most, it worked. Maddie and Jack stared at each other, tears in their eyes at the thought of finally getting it _right._

They stood there for a few minutes, in awe of their invention. Then they were a blur of action. They dashed around the lab, collecting cameras, drones, and probes to send into the portal, get some idea of what they were getting into. Jack was just sending the first camera in, feeding the cord through the portal inch by inch, when the ground trembled. The work tables shook, and tools and inventions scattered across the ground.

The glowing, swirling green of the portal was replaced by a large roaring shadow that solidified into a large roaring shape. Jack and Maddie reached for their guns just a second too late. The creature swatted them to the side. Maddie scurried under a table, trying to reach her gun while Jack scrambled to his feet. He dashed to block the stairway, determined to protect their remaining child.

Jack stared down the creature, finally getting a good look at it. It was a wide green man, with a giant eyeball in place of a head. He wore a white apron and carried a butcher's knife. Jack noticed the blade just in time to dart out of it's path. The creature - ghost, what else could it be - decided to ignore its lost prey on favor of flying up the stairs.

Jack and Maddie, now with her gun, chased it into the kitchen, only to find the room empty. They cautiously looked around, but there was no sign of the ghost. Adrenaline draining, Maddie lowered her gun. She shared a look with Jack, and together they trudged back downstairs.

There they spent the next two days feeding cameras and drones through the portal.

It was only when another ghost fought it's way into the mortal realm that they realized the blueprints hadn't included an off switch.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma go through these faster than whiz cheese


End file.
